Harry and Severus, star in an innuendo fanfic
by Crapounette
Summary: Version française autorisée de l'OS de Silk And Shells. Harry et Severus se retrouvent coincés dans une position inconfortable à cause d'une auteure de Fanfic diabolique...


**Note** : Traduction autorisée du petit O-S de **Silk And Shells**. Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que peuvent bien fabriquer Harry et Severus, j'ai la réponse... Si vous trouvez pas demandez-moi. ^^

Et dire que j'avais fini ce truc depuis l'été et que je viens de le retrouver en rangeant mes documents Word. Alors je me suis dit, autant en faire profiter les lecteurs.

**Bêta** : NAN... Elle est occupée avec mon prochain O-S de 34 000 mots... vi il est fini, pourquoi ?

**Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, l'histoire à Silk And Shells et la traduction à Crapou.

**Meilleurs voeux et bonne année 2012 à tous.** ^^

* * *

><p>"Je blame Albus."<p>

"Tu blames Albus pour tout, Severus."

« Ouille ! – Potter, regarde donc où ça va ! »

« Désolé, désolé. Pfff. Tu es la personne la plus pleurnicheuse du monde, tu sais ça, Severus ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Severus, espèce de morv- AÏE ! »

« Eh bien, puisqu'on est en train de faire ça, je pense que nous avons le droit de nous appeler l'un et l'autre par nos prénoms. »

« … Oh, la ferme. Ouille, Potter ! Par Merlin, tu n'es qu'un petit morveux inexpérimenté, un sale moutard ! »

« Tais-toi. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, ok ? Je suis un sorcier.

« Tu as vu ta tante le faire plein de fois. Es-tu à ce point incompétent ? Même moi je pourrais le faire. »

« C'est toi qui le dis, Professeur. Et oui, je l'ai vue l'utiliser, mais c'est pas pour ça que je peux deviner l'usage d'une chose par rapport à une autre. Espèce d'andouille. – Qu'est-ce que ça fait, ça ? »

« AAAH ! Potter ! Ça fait mal ! »

« Tu pignes de trop, tu sais ça, Rogue ? »

« Professeur Rogue, Potter. Et par Merlin, je vais tuer Albus pour nous avoir obligés à faire ça. »

« Oh – Ho… »

« Nom d'un chien, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, à présent ? »

« … Je ne pense pas que c'est supposé tourner dans ce sens. Pas toi ? »

« Non, C'EST PAS SUPPOSÉ TOURNER DANS CE SENS, POTTER ! OUILLE ! Bordel, tourne-le dans l'autre sens ! Tourne-le dans l'autre sens !

« Je ne sais pas comment faire ! Aide-moi !

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne peux pas bouger mes membres ! »

« Arrête de paniquer, Rogue. Ok, voyons voir, appuie là-dessus et tiens ça… »

« Arghh !

« Ok, non, pas ça – Nom d'un chien, appuie juste dessus ! Est-ce que tu peux bouger ta main ? Je vois rien, ta tête est dans mon champ de vision ! »

« Et bien, je suis désolé que ma tête te gêne, Potter. »

« Excuses acceptées. »

« Morveux. »

« Heuuu, c'est pas supposé – je veux dire, Severus, assieds-toi – non, ne fais pas ça ! SEVERUS ! »

« Je déteste ces maudites inventions moldues !

« Tourne-le – tourne-le si vraiment tu le dois, tire-le seulement vers toi, bordel ! J'aurai pas un accident ! »

« Un accident ? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? – Ne reste pas planté là comme le cornichon que tu es, Potter ! »

« J'ESSAIE, Severus ! Lâche-moi la grappe ! Je ne sais pas ce que truc fait ! »

« Tu n'as réellement jamais fait ça auparavant ? »

« Jamais. »

« … »

« Tends seulement ta main, ouais, comme ça, et ensuite attrape-le et tire le vers toi. »

« Je ne peux tirer sur _rien du tout_ ! Je vais sûrement me froisser un muscle si je bouge ! Je suis coincé, bordel. »

« ARRÊTE DE PIGNER, SEVERUS ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« C'est mieux. Maintenant, tiens-le – arrête de te tortiller ! Par Merlin, ok, laisse-moi faire, je vais le faire… »

« Ouiiiii, fais-le – non, non, OUILLE ! Potter ! Tu gâches tout ! »

« Tu as l'air d'un sale petit morveux, toi-même, Rogue. Reste. Tranquille. »

« Très bien. »

« … Severus… Est-ce que tu _boudes_ ? »

« Non, je ne boude pas… ferme-la ! »

« Ha-ha-ha ! Tu boudes ! Severus Rogue, le terrifiant Maître des Potions, boude ! Je voudrais avoir un appareil-photo en ce moment. »

« Oh, oui. Une autre invention moldue que tu pourrais ruiner – ouille ! Il frotte sur moi, Potter. Tourne-le – non, pas dans ce sens ! Ce sens-là, ouiiiii, comme ça… »

« Ça ne marche pas ! Argh, ok, laisse-moi juste… »

« Ouille ! Ne fais pas ça – arrête – tu réalises que c'est une position très inconfortable, pas vrai, Potter ? »

Harry s'adossa de nouveau et un air gêné apparût sur ses traits. Il plia les bras et bouda, regardant le professeur à côté de lui, qui haletait, plié comme un bretzel enroulé dans une ceinture de sécurité.

« C'est la faute de l'auteur qui insiste pour nous coller dans une fiction à sous-entendus, Severus. Oui, je parle de vous, Silk And Shells ! »

La musique de la radio cessa brutalement et une voix espiègle la remplaça. « Qui moi ? Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! »

« Arrête ça ! Ouille ! Ça ne se plie pas comme ça, Potter ! »

« Arrête tes pleurnicheries ! – argh – Je te maudis ! Silk And Shells! »

_FIN_


End file.
